Attraction
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: A scene between Lelouch and C.C. set in the manga version. Obviously a C.C./Lelouch pairing, is M for a reason. Set in C.C. POV.


Set in between the 38th and 39th pages of Chapter 9 in the Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion manga. I just saw so much more then what they showed! Hope you like it, I haven't written an M in a while, so I might be a little rusty.

* * *

He leaned over me, the wall was behind me, in a way he had me pinned. Smart little Lelouch, but even using just physical means I would probably be able to get away from him. I have another idea though.

"You no longer have the right, to stop and reflect over what you've done," I told him, he remained silent, but I saw the look in his eyes, on his face. He still felt guilty about _her_ father's death. I raised my hand to his check and continued, "It's necessary in order to live, right?" I brought his mouth closer to mine, letting him feel my hot breath as I spoke again, "Don't disappoint me, Lelouch."

"Yes," he whispered, looking away, "You're right." I watched as the emotions flew through his eyes before he finally focused on a single one: lust. I smiled as he pierced me with his gaze, his eyes scanning over my body like a starving person looking at a buffet.

"Lelouch," I started, pulling away from the wall and moving closer to his body. I let my hands rest on his shoulders as I continued, "I can help you…in many ways." I saw the smirk come to his face, he'd gotten my double meaning it seems. He confirmed it by moving his other arm, the one not on the wall, to my waist before backing me back into the wall. I moaned, I could feel just how much he wanted me as he pressed against me. I tightened my grip on his shoulders as his lips came to my mouth, rough and hard, the kiss had me panting and moaning within seconds.

I raised my legs from the ground; using the wall as leverage I wrapped them around his waist. Through my skin tight outfit I could fell him so well. Lelouch pushed his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss as he started pulling my jacket off of me. I did little more then comply with everything he did to me, as it felt so amazing that I didn't want it to stop. I gasped as I felt the cold wind from the window hit my shoulders, and then I felt the wind in more areas as he pulled my tight jumpsuit down to my waist in a slow and tantalizing pace. Kissing every inch of me as he went, I closed my eyes in pleasure, letting my body simple feel him as I ran my fingers through his hair.

I didn't even realize he was moving me until I felt the softness of his bed hit my back, I moaned as I looked up at him. Noticing then that we were both nearly naked, in fact I was completely nude and Lelouch had only his boxers on now. He was looking me up and down with his piercing gaze again; I blushed when he spent extra time looking at my breasts and vaginal area. I saw the large bulge in his boxers grow as he looked at me; I sat up onto my knees. Leaning down I pushed the fabric of his boxers away and began sucking on his hard erection.

"C.C." He groaned, threading his hands into my hair as I sucked harder and harder, getting different responses at different areas. Soon he pulled me away, throwing me back onto the bed and capturing my lips in his, a rough battle of our tongues waged that he ultimately won by surprising me and sticking a finger into me and then another, and then another. I moaned as his thumb pressed on my clitoris, and he stroked my hair, kissing me passionately. I just couldn't take anymore teasing.

"Lelouch…" I begged as I rocked against his fingers, wanting a completely different appendage inside of me at that moment. I grasped onto his neck, holding tightly as he withdrew his fingers and began pumping in and out of me. It wasn't long before we were both screaming in ecstasy, our rough kiss muffling them as we rocked against each other, riding the orgasms out. I fell asleep after that, more then exhausted from our escapades.

I smiled when I awoke to Lelouch trying to explain to Nunnally about the noises she had heard. My guess was that she'd heard us and come to investigate; Lelouch was trying to sell her nonsense about it being his computer. This did not help him any and I left out the window before my laughter gave me away. I went to the roof of the building, pondering just what had happened between Lelouch and I, I'd never been that particularly intimate with anyone in a very long time. Normally I would have better control over my emotions and actions, but Lelouch seemed to attract me like no other ever had.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
